Partially Serendipitous
by Rouge Spirit
Summary: Because even the worst mistakes can lead to better outcomes. Now only if said outcomes didn't drag the past back with it.
1. Chapter 1

**I was gonna post this earlier but I decided post it now in honor of Undertale's second anniversary. So...Happy Second Birthday Undertale. September 15th FTW. Also, this was previously called Winding and Aster so welcome both new and returning readers.**

Your chest heaved with labored breathing, blood dripping from various wounds on your body as they clenched the Real Knife tightly in your hands. Blood red eyes stared at the monster before you with intense hatred. They grit your teeth and lunged towards the skeleton again, jumping over bones that soared your way and ducking blasters that emitted a powerful beam of pure concentrated magic. They swung their knife, the skeleton blocked it with a bone, turning your soul blue and using the force to push you back to gain a breather that he desperately need. But they wouldn't let him. They ran towards him again, swinging their sharp knife so swiftly that your hands and the skeleton that dodged each one with effort was a blur. They screamed in anger and rocketed yourself towards the skeleton in a blind rush, leaving yourself completely open. They just wanted him dead, nothing mattered anymore. They could always come back of course. He would get tired. He would run out of tricks. He would-

 _Crack_

" well i see you're back for what? round 97? i dunno. personally i think you should quit. from like 97 tries ago." the skeleton says tiredly.

The battle hasn't begun and he already looks exhausted. You and them hate to admit it too but the constant fighting is starting to wear down on them. Perhaps you could compromise with the skeleton. Make a deal with him. The darkness that smothers your soul recedes slightly as it decides to humor your unspoken request. You feel relived. You feel a bit more like yourself. You calmly walk towards the skeleton, weapon concealed in your shirt.

" I don't want do this anymore." You say quietly, choosing your words carefully in front of the skeleton.

He raises a brow bone...bone brow? It doesn't matter. " what? loosing? not your fairy godmother so that wish ain't ever gettin' granted.'

" No. I mean...fighting. I just want us to stop fighting. I didn't want...I didn't want to do this." You say forcing back tears, remembering the time when you cried and Sans offered you mercy, only to stab you in the back. Quite literally. You could still feel the tips of polished white bones plowing through your stomach and breaking your ribs. You shuddered at the time when Sans said that he'd "shove a bone so far up your ass it'll come out your throat". He wasn't kidding when he made that threat.

Sans laughed, but it was dry and humorless. Lacking mirth. " you? stop fighting? who are you and what have you done with the dirty brother killer?"

A deep part of you wanted to smile at that but you shoved it down. Now was no time to act facetious. Your brown eyes narrowed in seriousness and you took a breath. " Sans...I'm serious...I didn't want to do this...something...something is controlling me. You've been fighting in patterns. First is me then...that other thing...I won't be able to control it any longer Sans...please." Your voice began to crack and tears welled in your eyes when you found he wasn't buying your plea.

" you really 'spect me to believe that? wow. you must be gettin' desperate. or your sense of humor has just gotten more sick and twisted." the skeleton scoffed, with a roll of the lights in his eye sockets.

You stuffed down a huff and a sob as you stepped closer towards the skeleton how took a cautious step back. You clenched your fists, tears rolling down your cheeks as you looked at him desperately, silently begging for him to understand. He narrowed his eyes.

" I can feel myself loosing determination. If I do that...then everything you and I worked for will be over. I some cases it already has. I want it to stop to Sans. The Resets. The senseless killing. I need your help. Help me stop it. Help me stop _them._ " You step closer, accidentally brushing your dust stained fingers over Papyrus' scarf, eyes widening at the crucial mistake.

" **don't touch him ever again."** Sans' eyes were pitch black and he teleported from in the front of you, leaving you kissing the open maw of a charged Gaster Blaster.

" No wait Sans-!"

 _Crack_

A sick giggle echoed through the judgement hall. They twirled the Real Knife expertly in your hands as they skipped towards the monster, whose eyes were a dark empty void. They smirked, throwing the knife in the air then catching it at the handle multiple times before smirking at the skeleton, still flinging the knife.

" It's pretty rude to kill somebody when they are talking. Didn't that lame brother of yours ever teach you manners~"

Sans growled. " there's the murderer i know. i dunno what you were tryna do last time but it won't fool me."

They gave a slight smile chuckle, your eyes glancing at the knife in your palm. " You know...Mister Comedian...one of these resets...you are going to make a mistake you will never stop regretting."

" i already have." Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster and fired it towards you.

" Are you sure about that?" They lazily dodged, simply stepping to the side as the beam of hot energy blew past them, your brown hair lifting a bit from the makeshift breeze. " You aren't even trying this time."

" what's the point? you'll just come back. makes it pretty hard to give it my all." Sans stretched his hands, a row of bones shooting towards you. They lifted up their knife and cut through them, not moving from their previous position.

" what are you playing at? i'm not even trying. you could just run up an cut me if you wanted." Sans said, turning you soul blue and flinging you to the other side of the room.

They collided against the wall, a grunt barely coming out of your mouth as a thin line of blood trickled down your lip. " That would be such an anticlimactic way to go wouldn't you think? We aren't even fighting just having a chat and playfully tossing each other round like roughhousing puppies." They ran towards him and brought their knife down, the skeleton teleporting away. " Besides. I know you just wouldn't stand there and take it~"

Sans snapped his fingers, bones shooting from the ground as their danced to the side, a gleeful laugh slipping past your lips. " Oh yes~ Bone me Sansy~"

Sans' eyes flashed blue and yellow, Gaster Basters aimed towards you and fired them " you're a real sick kid you know that."

They blinked at him before throwing your head back and laughing hysterically. " Me?! Sick! Ha. That's the joke of the century. Says the person who waited until I curb stomped every single monster before coming to stop me. You could of killed me the moment you knew something was wrong. End me while I was weaker. Save the lives of many monsters. Perhaps maybe even Papyrus. While all that strength you have you could have easily-"

 _ **Boom**_

They let the blast singe your body the poison known as Karmic Retribution eating away at your skin. They grinned as burnt flesh fell off in chunks, revealing charred bone. " You should listen the next time I come back. It just might save your life. Please. Listen to this poor unfortunate soul. In pain. In need. Or not. It works better for me if you don't."

" really. quoting Ursula as you literally fall to pieces?" Sans raised a bony brow.

They shrugged your shoulders. " What can i say except I'm a huge fan of Disney?"

" you did it again. you quoted Maui."

 _Crack_

" Perhaps." they smiled.

Your body slumped to the floor.

You gasped as your body spawned from the Save Point, flexing your fingers to make sure you were the one in control this time. Though, you had a feeling that you wee never in control to begin with. That they were just taking turns with your body to humor you and give you a false sense of believe that you had some say. Somehow, you knew that this was just a game and could take you over at any second if they really wanted to. They just wanted to see you fail and laugh at any attempt to earn Sans' forgiveness.

You took a shaky step forward, fists clenched tight, the skeleton waiting for you. A smile not even on his features. You held the knife up to gather his attention then threw it to the side, the metal clanking as it skidded across the golden tile, his eyebrow raising in cautious curiosity.

" Sans...please listen to me. I think...I think this is my last chance. I can't keep doing this! I can't keep fighting! I didn't want to! I didn't want to hurt you or your brother or any monster. I...I didn't want this...I didn't want it to come to this. I'm...so sorry Sans... I'm so sorry! I'd do anything to take it all back!" You collapsed to your knees and started sobbing.

Your sobs turned into chokes, as you wheezed, grasping at the hands that held your throat. Stars danced in your vision as your eyes watered.

" _ **then. reset.**_ "

" I...I c-can't. Th-they won't...let...me." You tried to inhale.

" _**who won't let you.**_ "

" I...can't...say..."

" you know kid. i'm not stupid I know you're planning something. first you're all wanting to kill me and making jabs at my expense and then...you're like _this._ " Sans peered into your chocolate brown eyes. " and that thing with your eyes..."

" Sans...can't breathe...can't...need air just...don't kill...m-"

 _Crack_

They screamed a loud blood curdling scream as a red knife glowed y- **t-** o- **h** -u-r- **e** _-_ **i** - **r** hands.

" holy shit kid." Sans' eyes as they rocketed forward, leaving a trail of thick dust in their wake. They brought the True Knife down on Sans who blocked it with a femur, the bone shattering upon impact.

 **" Greetings. I. Am. CHARA! "** Black tar drained down your-no-it's not your body anymore- their eyes and mouth. Brown hair switched to auburn, brown skin to a lighter shade, a blue and pink sweater to green and yellow.

" what. the. hell." Sans grimaced. " heh. i guess you're a true demon now huh."

" **Yes. And it's ALL. YOUR. FAULT. You did this Sans. You didn't listen to the warning. You caused them to loose Determination and now mine can take over. I have control over this world and you were the one who so foolishly gave it to ME!"**

" what do you mean?" Sans narrowed his eyes

" **By killing them, you caused them to loose Determination. Each time they realized you weren't going to listen to them, they started to give up. This battle wasn't between you and them. I was between you and me with them trying to warn you. They were never in control. IT WAS ME. _THIS IS THE RESET THAT YOU WILL NEVER STOP REGRETTING! "_**

Sans' eyes went dark before he closed them and opened them. " heh. well knowing that my friend no longer exists. _makes it a lot easier for me to just **kill you."**_

 _" HaHAHAhAHAHAHAHa! **Welcome to my Special HELL!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" heh. did you really think i was gonna-"

" Shut up."

 _ **Slash**_

Sans collapsed to the ground, a large cut stretching across his body decorating his chest. Shakily, he stood up, coughing as a red substance spilled from his mouth.

" whelp...i'm going to grillby's...papyrus...do you want...anything." he smiled as body crumbling into dust on the floor.

They picked up the skeletons' clothes and ripped them to shreds, kicking up the dust. Entering the throne room, they didn't even give Asgore a chance to speak before he turned to dust. Their eye twitched as their EXP was taken away from them. A golden flower appeared shaken and nervous. They didn't even give the flower a chance to speak before he cut them down, knowing that this weed was the one that took their prey.

They laughed at the nothingness, tar draining down their eyes. They pulled up the two options. RESET and ERASE. They planned on simply erasing everything but decided to reset. They wanted to kill everyone again, this time not as a voice in the back a losers mind. Imagine the look of the faces of the monsters. The royal child of the king and queen back from the dead. The symbol of everyone's hopes and dreams. The Angel of the Prophecy or whatever those lame monsters called their savior. Yes they will make the Underground go empty, by killing them over and over and over again. Laughing at their agonized faces as they are betrayed by the one they first put their hopes in.

✋︎ ︎□︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎&︎ ⬧︎□︎. ✡︎□︎◆︎🕯︎❖︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ❑︎◆︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ■︎ ︎◆︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎⍓︎ ◻︎❒︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎✍︎ ︎□︎□︎&︎🕯︎⬧︎ ●︎ ︎&︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎🕯︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎❍︎ ︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ●︎ ︎ ︎❒︎■︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎ ︎ ❍︎ ︎■︎■︎ ︎❒︎⬧︎.

A static like noise filled their ears as they felt another presence enter the room. One that was more dangerous than them. One that would show no mercy. They frowned, something telling them they needed to escape immediately for this was a fight they would never win." **Wait what! Who are you?! What are you DOn't Touch Me-aaaaah!"** they tried to attack as a strange darkness began to warp around them. Congealing into a amorphous blob with nothing but a white head with cracks and two hands with holes in them.

✋︎🕯︎●︎●︎ &︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⧫︎ ︎&︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ a tendril of darkness yanked the True knife out of their grip and crushed it, the remnants disappearing into the either.

They weren't even give a chance to retaliate as a tendril wrapped around their leg and whipped them back and forth like a baby playing with a rattle.

 **" Who are you?! What do you want and why are you here!"**

 **🕈︎ ︎□︎ ✋︎ ︎❍︎ ︎□︎ ︎⬧︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ︎□︎■︎ ︎ ︎❒︎■︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎. ✋︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ︎●︎⬥︎ ︎⍓︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ⬧︎⧫︎□︎●︎ ︎■︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎□︎ ︎⬧︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎●︎□︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎. ✋︎ ︎❍︎ ⬧︎ ︎❍︎◻︎●︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ❒︎ ︎⧫︎❒︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎.**

 **" Can you speak English, I don't understand you!"** they shouted with a grunt as their head cracked against the ground, flower petals flying in the air.

The tendril brought them closer to the beings face, a wide smile on it. ︎ ︎The being's hand grabbed the red soul out of their body, and ripped the darkness crawling over it like parasite off like it was an old bandage. ︎□︎□︎ ︎ ︎⍓︎ ︎

INITIATING TRUE RESET

INITIATING TRUE RESET

INITIATING TRUE ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

TRUE RESET FAILED

INITIATING REGULAR RESET

🕈︎ ︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎🕯︎⬧︎ ︎ ⬧︎ ︎ ︎❍︎ ︎. ✋︎ ❒︎ ︎ ︎●︎●︎⍓︎ ⬥︎□︎◆︎●︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ●︎ ︎&︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎❍︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ⬧︎●︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎◆︎⧫︎ ✋︎ ⬧︎◆︎◻︎◻︎□︎⬧︎ ︎ ✋︎🕯︎❍︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎❍︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎□︎◆︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎□︎❍︎◻︎●︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎●︎⍓︎ ︎❒︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎❒︎⍓︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎. ✋︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎&︎ ✋︎ ⬧︎ ︎□︎◆︎●︎ ︎ ⬧︎⧫︎ ︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎❍︎ ︎. ❄︎□︎ ❍︎ ︎&︎ ︎ ⬧︎◆︎❒︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❍︎□︎■︎ ︎□︎ ︎⬧︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ❒︎ ︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎■︎.

 **Here's chapter one. Also some of the Windings were cut out during the saving process so have fun translating.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhhhhh! Thank you for the follows. On to the next chapter. Oh! Please leave a review. Constructive Criticism is appreciated as well**

" Oh my..." Toriel gasped, furry hands covering her mouth.

" Isn't it beautiful everyone?" Asgore asked.

"Wow...it's even better than on TV! WAY better! Better than I even imagined!" Alphys exclaimed.

" Frisk you LIVE with this?! The sunlight is so fresh...and the air is so nice! I really feel ALIVE! " Undyne gave a wide shark toothed grin.

" HEY SANS...WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?" Papyrus turned his head towards his brother.

" we call that ' the sun' my friend." Sans answered

" THAT'S THE SUN?! WOWIE! I CAN BELIEVE I AM FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!"

" I could stand her and watch this for hours..." Asgore sighed

" Yes it is beautiful is it not? But we should really think about what comes next." Toriel commented.

" Oh right! Everyone, this is the beginning of a brand new future..." Asgore began.

By that time, you had begun to space out, staring at the horizon before you. Your eyes gazing over the tree tops and birds flew over them, making various noises that were muffled by the thoughts playing roulette in your mind. The first thought that settles is how are the humans going to react to the appearance of monsters, seeing how most of the people seemed to forget that they existed. Any remnants of their history were simply urban legends and tale parents used to scare their children into going to bed on time. Other than that, monsters were simply thoughts stuck in the back of every nut job's mind. Secondly was the fact that you had nowhere to return to. Well you did but rather not. You tried escaping for a reason and look at where that had gotten you. You though about Flowey and how he was doing, he seemed pretty hesitant to approach you but you knew the reason why. Which brings you to your next thought that caused chills to crawl up and down your spine. Resets. It seemed Flowey remembered them as well as Sans since he seemed pretty close to breaking all the fingers in your hand when you met at Papyrus' Gate. It looked like nobody else remembered them since everyone acted as if it was the first time you were meeting each other. You wanted it to say that way. No one else should know the sins you have committed. Your crimes against monster kind. They would hate you for it. Sans already does.

" It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off." Toriel's voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

You turn your head to face her and nodded with a smile. Toriel smiling in response.

" Frisk...you came from this world right? So you must have a place to return to do you not?" the goat monster inquired.

You froze slightly and your eyes widened. Not enough to make Toriel notice the fear that sped across your face. You had a place to go back to. But you didn't want to. You were scared at the thought of returning to a dilapidated shack of a house littered with broken bottles, shattered plates cigarette butts. Puddles of sick becoming one with the carpet that provided no softness to those who stepped upon it. You were scared of getting trapped in the middle of an argument between your parents and having to escape through a gaping hole in the wall simply covered in tarp. Your parents...weren't the best. Yes they fed you and made sure you got a decent education, warned you about stranger danger and all the like. But they did it because they were obligated to as parents. Not because they actually loved you or cared about you. At least...that's how it seemed. Your parents never ever beat you. They might have yelled and threatened but never beat. However, with the amount of flying objects you got hit with, outsiders wouldn't have known the difference. You hid your bruises very well, keeping a neutral disposition with a straight face so that no one ever questioned what was going on at home. Besides, even if a dark spot peeked through the hole in your shirt and pants, it was not thoroughly investigated. You were known as a klutz and it was common for children who lived in the poorer side of town to trip over the trash that the government had yet to clean up due to the lack of funds and people who were willing to clean the mess up. And you wondered why the employment rate was so low. There were opportunities for jobs everywhere but no one were willing to take them since they were all the grimy stuff that made most people's skin crawl.

" I want to stay with you but...I have to let my actual mom and dad know I'm alright. I don't know how long's its been and..."

Toriel put a hand on your shoulder, giving you a gentle and understanding smile. You smiled back though underneath was a pained grimace about the reality of the situation. " Be safe as you make your way down." she said.

" Yes ma'am." You nodded " Please find everyone and tell them to stay in the mountains. At least for today, it is almost night and that is the worst possible time to introduce yourselves."

" Thank you for the word of advice. I will tell the others to go back to their homes for the night and we can introduce ourselves tomorrow. Dreemurr and I will have to prepare a speech for the other monsters as well." Toriel said, scowling that the last bit of the mention of her ex-husband.

You frowned at that but Toriel did not seem to notice as she had already began to leave. You let out a squawk as a hand suddenly gripped your shoulder, your heartbeat increasing. You whipped around to face your attacker, fists ready to pretend to slug whoever thought they could get the jump on you. You lowered your fists once you realized it was Sans' whose hands were held up in the front of him, an apologetic look on his face.

" sorry kid. didn't mean to spoop ya."

You let out a breath and a weary smile " it's alright Sans."

" it's a beautiful day outside isn't?" Sans asked, looking up at the sun that nestled behind the trees and the purple, orange and pink clouds that hovered, barely inching in the front of it.

" I suppose."

" listen kid...before you reset can you please do it before I get my hopes up?"

" No. Because I'm not going to reset." You answer

" c'mon kid. throw me a bone here. i just...its gonna happen. it always happens."

" I won't reset Sans. I pro-"

" **don't.** don't make promises you can't keep kiddo. why do you think i hate makin' them. i let so many people down." Sans's eyes became dark

You grab him by his shoulders and force him to face you, a firm expression on your face. " I . Frisk Johnson **promise** to never ever reset for as long as **I** have control of the timeline. **I promise Sans the Skeleton** that he and his family will continue to live on the surface until they **die or the end of time**. Whichever comes first. I promise that I won't even consider resetting or threaten you with a reset. I promise...I promise I-" Tears began to flow

" kid...thank you." Sans interrupted with blue tears of his own. " listen Frisk. about the last run where you.."

" I'm sorry." You sobbed running up to hug him.

" i know you are kiddo and i just wanted to tell you...i don't hate you for what happened. i realized the truth and i put it behind me. 'sides, you went back and fixed everything so you can't be that bad right? anyway, i gotta go catch up with my bro...again." Sans teleported in a flash of blue light.

The smile that you had on your face turned into a frown.

 _Liar._

By the time you had made your way completely down the mountain, it was completely night fall. The streets were lit and people were still on the streets. But at least the lights didn't block out the stars that twinkled in the night sky. Making their way to the ghetto side of town, you quickly sprinted to your house, ignoring the gasps of the few stragglers that saw you. You skidded to a halt in the front of your home. You rounded to the back where the hole was in the wall but found that it had been fixed. Now that you really looked at it, the house was one hundred times better than when you left. The grass was cut, windows were fixed and the roof was mended. They went back to the front of the door, knocking on it, gasping at the person who answered. And it wasn't your mom.

" Where's my mom and dad?" you asked trying to peak past the woman.

" Are you Frisk Johnson. I've seen your face on posters around here." the strange woman said.

You nodded. " Where are my parents?"

" Oh dear...I am so sorry. They don't live here anymore but I found this book and it had your name in it. I kept it in case you returned." the woman said retreating into the house and bringing back a worn black spiral notebook.

You opened the book, hands shaking and trembling at the contents contained past the pages that you had written in. The first couple of sentences were unreadable but you managed to decipher the rest. At the end, you were on your knees sobbing the woman giving you a sorry look and closing the door. You dragged your body make to the base of Mt. Ebott and up the mountain, where you found everyone stargazing. Their excited expressions turned to worry as they saw your face. Toriel came towards you first. You gripped her dress and began crying.

" Someone else lives in the house. They gave me my book back. Mom wrote stuff in it."

" What did it say?" Toriel asked

" ...after I disappeared, they began to get worried. They thought I ran away for good because when they normally fight I leave the house and don't return for a couple of hours. After I was gone for a week, they began to hang up posters to let people know I was gone. A month had passed. The house was fixed, the yard was fixed and their marriage improved. They fixed all those things thinking I was unhappy with them and thought they could draw me back. But I wasn't there. Three months and I was still gone. Then they were given a video. It was of me climbing the base of Mt. Ebott. They asked the police to search the mountain for my body in the case I was dead. They found nothing. Mom died from a sickness. The stress of loosing me made her sick. Dad waited for me to comeback for 6 more months after that. He sold the house, thinking I was truly gone because legend said that those who climb the mountain never return. Six children never came back and my dad thought I would never comeback too. Looking at the mountain was too painful because it reminded him of me. He died of an avalanche on MT. Ebott, coming to look for me himself . Their bodies were taken by their families to another city so I can't even-It's been almost a year! I made them suffer for a year! I killed my parents!" You sobbed into Toriel's back as she rubbed circles into your back.

" I guess I am staying with you huh?" you smiled miserably.

" Oh you poor child. I am so terribly sorry about what happened to you." Toriel kissed you.

" It's okay." you sniffled.

You guess they did love you. They loved you so much that it killed them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh. Sorry for taking so long. Just trying to get some stuff sorted out with school and what not. Just letting you know that this is a slow update story so you might only get like 1-2 chapters a month 3 if luck is on both of our sides. I'll try not to make this the case but this is most likely going to be the deal with this story. Sorry for any inconviences caused. Don't forget to review and make sure to hit that follow button.**

You never fell asleep despite being exhausted. Instead you tossed and turned around in the bed you had been sharing with Toriel in the guest bedroom of the castle. Undyne retreated to her home, inviting Papyrus and Sans to stay with her since Snowdin was so far away. They declined with a thanks and a wave as the two skeletons disappeared in a flash of blue light. Alphys took the fish monster up on the offer though suddenly feeling embarrassed about sleeping on a futon in the labs.

Toriel had no choice but to stay in the castle because the Ruins were too far away if they were going to meet the humans tomorrow and alert the citizens of what had transpired. Asgore seemed nervous to have the former queen sleeping within the same vicinity as him after who knows how long. Toriel seemed disgusted. You were nervous and scared despite all the nice things the monsters had said about the goat king. Compliments could never erase the fact that he waged war on an entire species and killed several children who could very well be your same age.

Contrary to the grandiose appearance on the outside, the inside of the castle was a lot smaller. Not terribly small however. About the size of a medium sized house. With a final sigh, you shuffle out of bed, pushing yourself out from under Toriel's massive arm that had somehow trapped you in place. The ex-queen snorted suddenly, frightening you and causing you to freeze in place for a split second before relaxing once Toriel turned on her side. Once you were in the clear, you tiptoed to the window and opened it gently, trying to stifle the sneezes building up in your nasal cavity from the thick layer of dust settled on the window sill. You popped the screen out of its hold and whispered a ' crap' after it slipped out of your grasp and fell outside. You blinked at the transparent black square sticking out from behind a bush. It was simply something you had to retrieve at a later date. With a slight grunt, you squeezed yourself through the hole and grabbed on the railing outside, making sure not to slip on the dust. The Underground looked completely different at the height you were at. Crystals glistened in twinkled in the cavern walls, resembling the starts that the monsters would soon get to witness for themselves continuously. All the little landmarks and nocturnal monsters looked like tiny little ants scattering about the place. You turned back and climbed to the top of the castle and lay back on the roof hands behind your head. Thinking.

Thinking about what is going to happen tomorrow. Thinking about how the humans would react to the monsters. About how they would react to you being missing for so long and turning up alive while the other children didn't. Thinking about Sans, Chara and your last run. You frowned and turned on your side, suddenly feeling like scum and shivering, not because you were cold. You were shivering as the weight of your sins cascaded onto your back, reminding you of the awful things you and Chara had done. No it was only you. Chara was simply a ghost in your mind, whispering things. You had the physical body, the power to perform the action. Though...after Chara had taken complete control...everything came to a blank. You were in darkness then you were not. You try hard not to think about it. It wouldn't do you good to thing about those things. It would be best to move on and let sleeping dogs lie. Absolutely know one knew except Sans and quite possibly Flowey but you were unsure about the soulless plant. Hopefully, this could all be dirt swept under a rug and Sans would forgive you and you slapped yourself. How could you be so naïve to thing that Sans would just forgive you after murdering his brother on top of all the other times you dragged them back under this hell for curiosities sake?!

You rolled to the side back onto your back and pulled up your Reset and Continue buttons, the two things that cause so much pain and so much suffering even before you gained control of the timeline. Flowey so eagerly and gleefully told you about how he tormented Sans with the resets when your mind was poisoned with LV, slowly drawing out the innate violence of human nature. You had even suggested to torture Sans with the resets as well but instead of Pacifist Timelines, it would be with the Genocide ones. However, you had doubts that those were exactly your words, for by this time, Chara had already begun resisting your control and taking your body over for intervals at a time. Nevertheless, it was your mouth that uttered those disgusting syllables. You wondered what had happened to the spirit. Every time you reset, they would always be hovering above the flower bed waiting for you. If not, they would join you as soon as you left the Ruins. Yet...they had not appeared at all. No snarky commentary. No insulting gestures in the front of monsters they didn't like. Absolutely nothing. You should be grateful. Yet...it worried you. You felt as if something awful were to happen if they returned. Especially after the last run.

You don't know why, but you felt like they were angry, not at you but at someone else and once they came back, they would lash at you and _tell you that you were useless and nothing but a disgrace and the only reason that they ever took care of you was to make sure they didn't get in trouble with Social Services and why are you upset over their death it's not like they ever took care of you or loved you and nobody ever will nobody nobody nobody what about Toriel Toriel said that she loved you and would take care of you and Asgore even suggested that you could be a family even though you are scared of him you're so stupid Asgore can't take care of you because your scared of him, he will never be a friend he murdered kids and Toriel only sees you as a replacement for all the kids she's ever lost!_

" Stop!" You shout into the emptiness before your thoughts could escalate any further.

You realize that your face was beaded with cold sweat and the pace of your breaths had quickened. It took you a moment to realize that you had shot up as well and was lowly laying back down. You sigh. You didn't think you'd begin to develop these types of thoughts so soon. You'd expect that it would have taken at least a week or two for the reality to sink in. You tighten your hands into fist, a firm expression on your face, determined that this would be the first and last time such awful thoughts crossed your mind. Yes your parents didn't take care of you out of love but at least they didn't through you out. You had some respect for them so it was reasonable that you felt bad. There was nothing wrong about caring. Of course you were afraid of Asgore. Really afraid. You knew you'd hide the next time you see him but that would not stop you from overcoming it and trying to be friends with him. And...Toriel...sad to say but you were unsure about her true motives for taking you in. You didn't want to ask so you'd let time tell.

As you sorted through your mental catalog, you slowly heard shuffling and footsteps that increased franticly as if they were searching for something. You heard whines of distress and eventually your name being called.

" My child? My child were are you?" Toriel called, her voice filled with worry.

You sigh and say " coming", as you slowly make your way down the slope of the roof. Unfortunately, you slipped on a loose tile and fell,barely graping the window pane. You held on as tight as you could. A four story drop would not be good for your bones. You tried to hoist yourself up but lacked the upper body strength to do so.

" Here mom. Outside." You called.

Long floppy hears and small horns poked out side the window looking side to side before looking down and seeing your sheepish smile. The motherly goat gasped, hands flinging to her mouth.

" My child, what on earth are you doing?!" she whispered shouted.

" Oh nothing just _hanging around_ hehe." You laugh nervously.

Despite the danger of the situation, Toriel managed a small smile, tiny fangs peeking out as she scooped you up and brought you inside, shutting and locking the window. After setting you on the bed, Toriel turned on a lamp and you winced at the light.

" Sorry dear. Now would you please tell me why you were hanging on the window? You could have gotten hurt or possibly...a fall like that would-"

" I'm sorry." You quickly apologized, not wanting Toriel to overwork herself. " I couldn't sleep so I climbed on the top of the roof to get some air and sort things out."

Toriel let out a sigh. " It's okay my child, but don't do anything rash like that again. I wouldn't be able to bear losing another child. After so many were lost, my poor soul might literally shatter."

 _It already has shut up you said you wouldn't think like this anymore guess you weren't as determined as you thought oh do be quiet already!_ You nodded but hung your head afterwards. You said you weren't going to ask, and you knew this would hurt but...

" Toriel..."

" Yes dear."

" Are you only allowing me to stay with you because you feel pity for me? Are you only keeping me because...you want to replace your dead children? Were all the other fallen kids just simply replacements for Chara and Asriel. If I die...are you just going to forget about me and find someone else? "

By now you couldn't stop the tears. You didn't know why you were crying. This wasn't a problem for you before. You were shaking and wiping away tears only to have new ones form. Through the blurs you could see Toriel had begun shaking her head and crying as well. Warm fuzzy arms enveloped you in an enormus hug.

" My child...is this what you were thinking about? Is this how you think I feel. Honey...you are not a replacement. You never have and I will never see you as one. None of the other fallen were seen as replacments either. I love Chara and Asriel. But I love you and the others as well. I only wanted to protect you from Asgore I-" Toriel cried, becoming more distressed.

You shook in her grasp, muttering apology after apologly for thinking such a thing. Once the crying died down, yawns escaped the both of your mouths instead. And giggles. Yawns and giggles because you were both having a competition to see who could yawn the loudest and with the most flair.

Toriel won.

She flicked off the light and shuffled in the bed beside you, patting the pilllow to urge you to lay your head down. You did so, snuggling up next to her as she wrapped an arm comforably around you. Soon she drifted off to sleep, you following soon after.

"...good night...mom..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry this isn't an update. But I'm here to say this story is on a break. I know i just started but there's a reason. I have another story I am working on that is taking up my time. I don't want to do this with divided attention. Since it is getting close to the end, I've decided to finish Unexpected Company (the story being talked about) in its completion then come back to this one. This story won't be completely left alone though. I'll be furthering my plans so that it would be easier for me to write it. The next 5 chapters have already been fleshed out. So...see you guys later.**


End file.
